


【龄龙】我以为你像糖似的化了去了

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Kudos: 5





	【龄龙】我以为你像糖似的化了去了

王九龙非常满意张九龄的生日场开到了天津。

前一天就到了，领着师哥回家晃了一圈儿，黄昏遥遥的时候又一起骑车去营口道溜达，顺便还让朋友帮忙拍照方便发微博，夜深了才打车回去。

两个人再次并肩坐在后排，司机师傅话说得逗乐，仿佛大家同处一个职业体系。

“下雨了……”

张九龄看着车窗零星的几滴雨，街灯透过车窗照在他们叠放的手背上，像平原上的河床，王九龙无名指还带着师哥本命年那枚戒指。

其实也不怎么好看，但是这种东西，意义不就都落在谁送的，谁戴过，谁喜欢。

  
两个人在酒店外一点儿的路口下了车，凉如深秋，王九龙抬眼看师哥套着自己的衣服倒是一切如常，衣服本就大了点儿，张九龄穿着更是晃荡。

十一月雨下得不明不白，王九龙突然萌生出了说不清的保护欲，又不想再脱一件儿，快赶两步把张九龄揽过来，裹挟着往前走。

“楠楠，没必要，这样儿真没必要。”张九龄仰脸儿冲他说，笑弯了眼睛没什么好话。

“您快着点儿吧。”

“……你这太贴心了，哎，你不会想嫁给我吧？”  


“那您想瞎了心了，赶明儿我去书店给您买本儿《婚姻法》。”王九龙暴躁地把他搂紧，突然觉得舅舅说得真对，人生在世，得装三分痴呆防死，留七分正经谋生。

  
回了酒店外面的雨也停了，上回去演出也是这么个晚上，张九龄不知道什么时候养的毛病，喝多了就不让人睡觉，给他讲有个姑娘叫风四娘，骑最快的马，爬最高的山，吃最辣的菜，喝最烈的酒。

王九龙被他折腾的脑子昏昏沉沉，走钢索似的什么别的都听不进去，偏记住了这个名字，后来他真的去看了古龙的书，才知道这一些列排比的最后一句是，可她心里始终放不下一个人。

王九龙当时暴躁地把手机扣过来什么都懒得思考，又给张九龄发微信，直愣愣地发脾气：放不放得下和我有什么关系啊，操。

时隔好几周，张九龄莫名其妙地接受了这通余波。

可明儿是专场啊，王九龙站床边儿思虑半天才挤出来一句，“师哥……”自己不知道想着什么，话说一半儿就脸红，“你还让我，让我……行吗……”

张九龄低头看着手机没说话，却伸开手臂示意他到怀里来，王九龙立马小动物似地扑过去，仿佛明天就是人间洪荒。

张九龄放下手机特别坦荡，靠在床头由着他给自己解腰带的搭扣，见这不做声儿猴急的样子失笑骂他：“憋了多长时间啊手都不好使，一会儿还能行吗。”

“有什么不行的！”

“不是，那不能硬拆，楠楠，我腰带你别拽坏了。”

“你闭嘴……”

“我怎么闭嘴，你想让我静悄悄做人？”张九龄贫起来没完。

王九龙本来手上还忙着，听见这话一下子笑倒，抱着师哥的小腿歪躺在床上假装生气，“那你自己来吧！”

前一阵儿被姐姐逼着读书，书目庞杂，张九龄挑出来本儿苏轼选集说以后采访涉及这个话题我就说读苏轼吧，有文化。

王九龙根本没听，一本儿书胡乱翻到一页看见静悄悄做人这句话举给师哥看，俩人凑到一起就没个正经，师哥戳他脑门儿要他好好儿写笔记，没几分钟王九龙又给他看书封，这本儿名字就叫《你自己来吧》。

之后俩人总拿这句话开玩笑，什么你自己来吧，你所能做的都是些小事情，静悄悄做人。配合着暗涌的默契。

王九龙心情好，缓了不到半分钟又猛地坐起身研究师哥的裤子拉链，不理他一脸无奈的表情，把手机扔旁边儿没掌握好力度，手机磕了两下掉落在地毯上，张九龄心疼咂舌又不好说什么，索性起身把着急忙慌的小朋友压住，卫衣，外裤，内裤，像野外徒步的地标一一路过，方便盘道儿似的扔着，双双耐心十足地淌过溪流，湖泊，峰回路转，直到攀上山顶。

张九龄都没注意到灯是什么时候关的，不知道谁宣扬的关了灯都一样，关了灯他一样看得清王九龙眉是眉眼是眼，窗外玄月都比不上他半分。  


王九龙没几次就染上了下山时的倦意，含糊不清地叫唤师哥歇会儿行不行。

张九龄利利索索地打住，拍拍他屁股表示歇着吧，王九龙不知道犯什么毛病，觉得他该生气的时候没生气，又见他伸手去拿纸，小狗似的压过去按住，非要惹到他骂人才算完。

  
月光柔和得像是可以饮用，张九龄摩挲着小朋友身后两团软肉觉得愉快，按着脚踝紧挥了几巴掌。

打也不是真打，只是没收着劲儿，嫌他腰往下沉不趁手，还不讲理地托着屁股要他抬起来点儿。

王九龙仗着看不清，塌腰撅臀有求必应，没几分钟发现这人根本看不出自己乖觉，手掌落的地方皮肉越发热痛，层层叠叠盖在一处，刚开始还能跪趴在原处哼唧，慢慢儿疼得心慌师哥也没停下来的意思，多一下也挨不住，王九龙克制着想闹脾气的心思，侧着身子躲了，大手伸到后面儿来虚虚地握着张九龄两只手腕。

“师哥，打两下行了，你有完没完。”王九龙忍得辛苦，说软话都带着张九龄的强调。

张九龄心情不错，把他手反握住又打了几下，见是当真疼的不愿意了才在他屁股上揉捏了两把，躺旁边儿划拉着王九龙的脚心闭目养神。

被冷落的小朋友带着不服输的竞技精神跪坐起来，黑暗里分不清哪儿是哪儿，压到张九龄的腿，惹的人抬手又给了一下。  


“疼啊！你怎么总打我，不补偿我吗？”

“明儿别把我撂台上了。”

“那个另说。”王九龙蹭过来趴在张九龄胸口，睁着眼睛雾蒙蒙的，轻怯地耍赖：“师哥，不是说好我来吗，你不当得利，你不要脸……”

张九龄这时候脾气从来都是好，倒着摸他细密的眉毛随口答应：“那我返还，咱再来一次，你这眉毛修得太短了吧？”说着话嫌他这么趴着太沉，抬抬腿要他下去，半天不动弹刚要把人拽下来就听见他反应过劲儿，软塌塌地说：“来啊，我当然愿意了，放首歌来。”

俩人打哑谜似的，张九龄却听着想笑，想感叹可爱的人讲这些歪话也是可爱。

上次趁着假期没日没夜的玩了几天，路上有人分享给他一个分尸做爱适用歌单，他点开一首就六十多分钟，献宝似的给张九龄看，张九龄特别欣赏，说下次试试。

那次回来和王九龙找了个带小院儿的民宿倒时差，说好安静的休息没一会儿就叫来了酒，从赛松喝到世涛，醉过半夜，并肩在藤椅上坐着观望脉脉山影。

王九龙喝高兴了话就特别多，扯着师哥参悟世间错对，语气掺了些郑重，张九龄半醉半醒间突然觉得，偶然的时光能长长久久的停留，能万万岁，现在趴在自己身上赶不下去的破孩子也是一样。

生日过后没两天儿的小园子，有个小姑娘上货真的递过来一本崭新的《婚姻法》，王九龙愣了愣就笑着收下了。

要论礼物的特殊性其实这也排不上前十，但他转脸儿就把这本书送给了张九龄，用金色的签字笔龙飞凤舞地在扉页添了一句：轻云薄雾，总是少年行乐处。


End file.
